1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to hand grips for guns, and more particularly to hand grips with compartments.
2. Related Art
Hand grips for guns have been known to include compartments for items, such as ammunition, batteries, cleaning tools, knife blades and other gear and equipment that may be used with a firearm or apart from the firearm. Some compartments are specially formed for ammunition, having individual holes for each round such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,509,553. Other compartments can be attached to the handle of the firearm but are separate from the handle and are not located within the handle itself such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,368 which has a cartridge holder secured within a separate storage compartment that is secured to the butt of a firearm. Other compartments are merely cavities formed within the hand grip without any internal structure to secure the cartridges within the cavity, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,507 which indicates that an inwardly facing blade separates two rows of cartridges but it does not secure the cartridges within the internal cavity.
There remains a need for a storage compartment that is formed as a cavity within the handle of a firearm and which securely stores the rounds of ammunition.